


Skin on Skin

by Glass_Jacket



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, J2, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Slash, all the jobs, breath play, it's slahstastic, mention of anal fisting, rim jobs, slight D/s, so much slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Jacket/pseuds/Glass_Jacket
Summary: ...gone down on your dirty mind and end up between your hips...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply. All recognizable elements herein are the property of their respective owners. The remaining content is mine. This is a work of fiction and nothing more. Find me on Tumblr @glassjacket

Jensen wakes to familiar heat and weight behind him, and for a while he lays still and basks in it.  He knows it by heart after so many years. The early ones were wasted on youth and tenacity, on posturing and dancing in circles until they wrapped the fifth season, and sealed it with tequila while perched on a log on a rocky beach in Kitsilano; sealed it with all the words that had been bubbling beneath the surface, sealed it well and true with a collision of lips and tongues and - 

 

His thought process, dreamy as it comes, is cut short by a long-fingered hand sliding over his hip, and the heat scorches his skin through the sheet tugged tight around him when he rolled over and over until he was settled to Jared’s liking.  The memory is hazy but he smiles with the barely there image of him sated and the other man’s lust slaked for the time being, and then those big hands had tugged his hips, pulled him flat to the mattress, and arranged his limbs just so: one knee bent up, splayed on his belly, arms wrapped around a pillow, and Jared’s arms wrapped around him in turn, one endless leg tucked in the space between Jensen’s.

 

He gives a wiggle and it earns him a growl, and the fingers on his hip tighten.  He wiggles again, tongue pressed behind his teeth, eyes barely open, lashes blurring the readout on the digital clock: it’s five am; they’d been drinking all night, and now the hangover hasn’t quite settled in.  

 

Jared’s hand sweeps back from Jensen’s hip and presses against the ripe curve of Jensen’s lower back, the slope that rises to form his peach of an ass, and he can’t help but groan long and loud as Jared’s fingers dig in and work the muscle there.

 

“You fuckin’ manhandled me last night,” Jensen sighs into the pillow, yielding to Jared’s firm, focused touch.

 

“Pretty sure the sounds comin’ outta your mouth weren’t complaints.”

 

Jensen hums at the way Jared’s voice snags with the night before - beer and bourbon and blow jobs, the memory of the latter causing Jensen’s cock to firm a little more than the half-aroused state that is a constant in Jared’s presence.

 

The mattress shifts, and the sheet around Jensen’s hips is tugged down over his ass, accompanied by Jared’s throaty sound of approval.  Jensen’s mouth curls into a smug grin and he sends a glance over his shoulder to find Jared up on his knees, gloriously naked and gleaming in the light that has broken in through the spaces of the blackout blinds.  Jared lifts a hand to push his hair from his face, curves those long fingers over his jaw to scratch the stubble there as if contemplating where he’s going to begin. The larger man’s cock is half-hard, swerving to the left in a way that Jensen can only describe as charming - and sexy as hell.  Then, both hands are on Jensen’s ass again, kneading, squeezing, pulling, and pushing.

 

He makes a wanton sound then, almost a whine, and Jared’s gaze lifts from where he’s watching his hands grip Jensen’s ass and connects with Jensen’s eyes.  The look he sees makes Jensen lick his lips, and push back just slightly into Jared’s grip. He gives a small nod, and when Jared’s thumbs sweep down the crack of his ass and pull him apart Jensen chokes on a breathy plea.

 

“Relax.” 

 

Jared’s voice drifts over Jensen and settles like security blanket.  He does as he’s been told, and he understands where Jared is in this moment:  the larger man needs to be grounded, and Jensen is the one to do it via his submission.  He lets go of the tension in his muscles and all but melts into the bed, and Jared murmurs his approval as he shifts behind Jensen once more.

 

The first brush of stubble and lips against the soft skin of his asscheek make Jensen’s hips press into the mattress.  Jared chuckles into the curve of flesh and drags his thumb down over Jensen’s hole, making the smaller man shiver.

 

“Shhh,” Jared soothes.

 

Jensen whines again, briefly pressing his face into the pillow as goosebumps spread over the backs of this thighs.  His face flushes as his hole actually  _ quivers _ under Jared’s touch.  His body knows this by heart, too.  He heaves a groan and lets his legs go loose as Jared slips down to lie on his front between Jensen’s spread thighs.

 

“Good boy.”  Jared presses another soft kiss to Jensen’s other cheek.

 

“Ah,  _ fuck _ , Jared, just-” Jensen’s sudden outburst is cut off with the press of teeth to his ass, a soft growl, and then then the teasing flash of Jared’s tongue slipping down Jensen’s crack.

 

Any other words Jensen may have said come out as formless vowels, and he hisses before pushing up on his hands to get his knees underneath him.

 

“No,” Jared scolds gently, pressing against the small of Jensen’s back once more.

 

The firmness in Jared’s voice and in his hand stops Jensen and he drops back to the mattress.  Still, he lifts his ass as best he can, curving his hips down and pushing back toward Jared’s mouth.  

 

“C’mon,” Jensen whispers.

 

“Manners,” Jared replies.

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Jensen tries again.

 

Jared holds Jensen’s cheeks open with his thumbs and breaths right against him.  “Please  _ what _ ?”

 

He growls at the grin curled around Jared’s words, and he fists the pillow and pushes his ass back as far as he can.  “ _ Hnngffuck _ ,” he warbles.  “Jesus, Jared, put your mouth on me.”

 

“Is that the best you can do?”

 

Jensen can practically hear the eyebrow Jared arches at him, and he takes a minute to catch his breath and wet his lips.  He manages to twist around enough to find Jared’s gaze, and his insides go warm and gooey at the way the colours of Jared’s eyes shift and sparkle.

 

“Please,” Jensen sighs, shifting back another inch.  Two bright pink spots burn on his cheeks, and his ears match as he implores, “I want your tongue in my ass.”

 

Jared smiles pushes up long enough to spit on Jensen’s hole.  Then he dives back down with a growl and works his tongue right where Jensen needs him the most.

 

He used to think it was so  _ dirty _ , so absolutely taboo, and in a way it still is, Jensen supposes - that’s probably what makes it feel so fucking good.  He’s sobbing within the first two seconds of contact. Jared’s tongue is soft and cool at first. It gently flickers and the tip of it teases the edges of Jensen’s ass before it flattens and feels like warm, wet velvet rubbing a path from the spot behind his balls to almost his tailbone.  Jared groans heatedly against Jensen, a sound that vibrates right along Jensen’s perineum and around the base of his cock. He shifts his hips, grinding against the mattress, and Jared moans along with him, and mimics his thrust against the bed.

 

“You like that, Jay?” Jared murmurs softly, pulling back to see how wet he’s made the other man.  He doesn’t wait for an answer before he resumes kissing and licking his way around Jensen’s most intimate places.

 

“ _ Ff-huuck _ , you know I do,” Jensen replies, his voice breathy and shaky.  His fingers tighten on the pillow he’s clutching, and he really wishes he could watch Jared’s tongue make a mess of him.

 

“Tell me anyway,” Jared teases, leaning in again and tasting all of the things that Jensen is.

 

Jensen’s eyes cross at the arousal pooling in his belly, and the ache in his cock.  He’s fairly certain he’s making a mess of the sheets, too, grinding and humping, trying to find some relief.  He knows he won’t get it, that he won’t get it until Jared gives him permission to do so. He’s heavy and hot and sweaty, his limbs twinging with the alcohol he consumed the night before, but goddamn if Jared isn’t the best at this.

 

“ _ Uhn, _ Jared,  _ fuck _ , I need to touch my dick.”

 

Jared delivers a sharp, playful nip to one of Jensen’s cheeks.  “Whose dick?” He settles a palm on the firm curve of flesh and squeezes, and then pulls, opening Jensen up even more.

 

Jensen chuckles a bit and then sighs, and turns his torso, pushing up onto his hands and twisting to get a good look at Jared down there with his face in his ass.  “Yours,” Jensen grins. His eyes roll up when Jared delivers an intricate twirl of his tongue just inside the ring of muscle and nerves. “Oh, goddamn, you dirty fucker, that’s it.  Get all of it.”

 

“There you go,” Jared replies when he pulls back for a breath. 

 

His hands grapple Jensen’s hips and he hauls him to all fours.  Jared then slides a hand up Jensen’s spine, pressing his palm into muscle and bone, before dragging it back down.  It has the desired effect, and Jensen arches like a cat, pushing into Jared’s calloused touch and letting his head hang down between his shoulders.

 

Jensen huffs a sigh and glances down to his cock, no longer trapped beneath him.  Thinking he’s been given leave he reaches between his legs, but is stopped by Jared’s voice just as his fingers brush over the tight, smooth skin of his cock head.

 

“Not yet.”

 

The command is accompanied with a quick slap to Jensen’s hip, which only serves to make Jensen sigh with frustration.  His hands become fists on the mattress, and he’s got a rebuttal brewing on his tongue, but then Jared’s lips are dragging over the sting, and his tongue leaves wet slash marks as his fingers fit into the grooves of Jensen’s pelvis.  They slide further along, over the firm, furred curves of Jensen’s thighs to finally frame the base of his cock, thumb and forefinger tightening and making Jensen bite his tongue.

 

“This is my cock, hmm?  Isn’t that right?” Jared asks, molding his fingers around the thick, firm heat of Jensen’s shaft.

 

Jensen’s answer is a ragged groan, and a reluctant nod.  “Yes.” He feels like he’s on fire, combusting from the inside out, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“And I own this ass, too, don’t I?”

 

“Yeah, you do,” Jensen concedes as another tendril of arousal snakes around his cock and his balls and lights him up golden.

 

“Head down.  Ass up.” Jared leans back on his knees and watches with carnal delight as Jensen falls into place without so much as a bat of the eye.  “Knees apart,” he continues. He watches the flex and roll of Jensen’s thick muscles, takes in all of that tanned skin, the ink of his tattoo, the jut of his shoulder blades, and the softness of his full bottom lip tucked between his teeth as he turns his head on the pillow.

 

Jensen holds his breath and waits for Jared’s next order.  He knows it’s coming even before the words are falling around him, “You ask permission to come.  Understood?” 

 

Jensen shivers, and nods, and automatically replies, “Yes, Sir.”  

 

+

_tbc_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Handfuls of sweat tangled hair, anytime, anywhere, I wanna lick you too much baby..."

_ “Head down.  Ass up.” Jared leans back on his knees and watches with carnal delight as Jensen falls into place without so much as a bat of the eye.  “Knees apart,” he continues. He watches the flex and roll of Jensen’s thick muscles, takes in all of that tanned skin, the ink of his tattoo, the jut of his shoulder blades, and the softness of his full bottom lip tucked between his teeth as he turns his head on the pillow. _

 

_ Jensen holds his breath and waits for Jared’s next order.  He knows it’s coming even before the words are falling around him, “You ask permission to come.  Understood?”  _

 

_ Jensen shivers, and nods, and automatically replies, “Yes, Sir.” _

 

+

 

Jared groans at his response and all but falls into Jensen, mouth on his ass and hand between his thighs, pulling his cock from where it’s curved up against his belly to point down.  He slides his palm up and down the shaft, thumbing the head and squeezing while his tongue delves further into Jensen’s ass with every other pass. He tastes sweet, with the underlying tang of sweat and the evening’s previous activities.  

 

Yes, Jared can taste himself, too, and it makes his veins pulse with arousal.  It makes his cock thick and heavy between his thighs, and he’s dying to touch himself in turn, to press against the firm mounds of Jensen’s ass, to sink in balls deep and just  _ fuck _ .  He could do just that, too, Jensen is willing and more than ready, he always is in moments like this.  His submission makes Jared’s head swim and his heart race - they’re not Dom and sub in terms of black and white, but rather blurred grey and blushing with possibilities.  The ‘Sir’ tacked onto Jensen’s acquiescence is like a trigger for Jared. He knows that as much as Jensen wants to come, the journey there will make the end that much more satisfying.

 

Jensen’s sighs and gentle begging pull Jared from his introspection, and he focuses his attentions once more.  Sitting back on his heels he keeps a steady rhythm on Jensen’s cock and spits on the slick pucker of his ass again before dragging his thumb through it.  The muscles of Jensen’s thighs tense, and he hisses and sits back against the pressure of Jared’s thumb.

 

“Jesus, I wish you could see this,” Jared almost whispers.  He pushes his thumb against Jensen’s hole and groans thickly as it slips inside with very little resistance.  When he twists and pushes deeper Jensen’s breath catches, and Jared looks up to see Jensen watching him, that pretty mouth wide open with a smile.  With a wicked grin Jared twists his thumb again, pulls back, and then pushes inside, just grazing the swell of Jensen’s prostate. Jensen’s lashes flutter, and Jared bites his lip at the beauty of it all.  

 

“I don’t know what looks better, Jay,” he growls, letting go of Jensen’s cock so that he can grasp the back of his neck instead.  “Your ass takin’ everything I give it, or your face when I do it. C’mere.” Long fingers curl up the side of Jensen’s neck and cup his jaw, pulling his face around so that when Jared leans down their lips meet.  It’s hot, and uncivilized, and they both pant their want for each other into one another’s mouths.

 

Jensen pulls away first, chartreuse eyes lit from within as he stares at Jared.  “More,” he grunts.

 

Jared gives his head a shake.  “What do you say?”

 

Pushing his tongue behind his teeth again, Jensen’s eyelids fall to half-mast, and he eases back onto his haunches, taking Jared’s thumb all the way in to the crook of it.  “More, please,  _ now _ .”

 

“Bossy,” Jared chuckles.  Still, he eases his thumb out, ignores Jensen’s whine, and then comes back with his middle finger. Jensen’s answering hiss makes Jared pause, and his eyes scan the general vicinity of the bed in search of the lube they made use of earlier.  “Hold that thought,” he says, spotting the bottle and gently pulling his finger free. “Gotta get that ass ready again.” He scrambles across the mattress as Jensen whines impatiently. “Like the idea of that, donncha?” Jared continues, grabbing the small, clear bottle and moving back behind Jensen.  “Like it when I get you ready? Hmm? Like it when I stretch that ass out so I can put my cock in?”

 

Jensen chuckles through his answering groan.  “Yes, Sir,” he replies. “Give me everything you’ve got.”

 

Jared clicks his tongue and gives Jensen’s ass a swat.  “Like I said: bossy.”

 

“You love it,” Jensen retorts, yelping when Jared slaps his ass again.

 

“Keep talking like that and I’ll gag you.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Hmm,” Jared says, only half paying attention.  He’s snapped the lid open and is pouring the silky liquid over his fingertips before directing a steady stream of it down Jensen’s ass crack.  Clicking the bottle shut he tosses it aside and takes up his cock with his slicked fingers, and works the fingers of his other hand over Jensen’s ass.  “I think I’d much rather hear you beg me for it.” He doesn’t miss a beat and pushes his ring and middle fingers into Jensen’s ass, past the first knuckle.

 

It makes Jensen pause abruptly and freeze, and he pants softly as he wills himself to relax and let Jared in.  “Oh, god, just like that. More, please,  _ ah! _ ”  He sucks in a breath and waits, biting his lip at the stretch and the burn and the fullness of it.  It’s not really enough, nothing but Jared’s cock is, but it’s something, and that’s better than nothing when he’s strung up like this.  Jensen fists the sheets and lets his jaw drop open, which in turn makes him open up all the way down the line: his shoulders relax and tip toward the bed, his spine curves, ass lifts, and then Jared is groaning behind him and pushing a third finger into him.

 

Jared flexes and scissors his fingers inside the snug heat of Jensen’s body, marveling at the softness there, imagining it wrapped around his cock as he lazily fists his length.  He’s leaking precome, and Jensen is too, a steady, clear thread between the ripe head of his cock and the crisp white of the sheets.

 

“Look at you, making a mess,” Jared whispers, gulping at how Jensen’s body takes his fingers.  “That dick is  _ drooling _ ,” he drawls, leaving his own cock alone to reach for Jensen’s once more.  “You know, one day I’m gonna fit all my fingers in this ass,” he says almost conversationally, wrapping his fingers around the base of Jensen’s cock and squeezing tightly.  He chuckles darkly at the tremor that runs through Jensen, and he drops his voice as he leans over Jensen’s back to speak directly into his ear. “Would you like that, Stack?” 

 

The inside nickname Jared pinned him with works its way through Jensen’s veins straight to his cock and he holds his tongue between his teeth.

 

Jared continues the one-sided conversation.  “Want me to fist this ass? I know you can take it. You’d come so hard, I know you would.  I’d like to see that.” 

 

Jensen’s hips rock in time with the thrust of Jared’s fingers and everything Jared is saying sounds like the best idea ever.  He’d never had anything bigger than his own two fingers in his ass while jerking off, and Jared’s cock turned out to be a  _ lot _ more than that.  But the thought of Jared’s...jesus, Jared’s fingers, his  _ fist _ , filling him up makes his throat go dry so that he chokes on his whimper.  His dick gives another slow, aching throb against Jared’s hold, and he hears his heart pounding in his ears.

 

“Maybe next time,” Jared relents before he sits back and roughly jerks his fingers against Jensen’s prostate.  “Right now I want you to come like this. Just from my fingers in your ass. You think you can do that for me, Stack?”

 

“ _ Ohmygodyes _ ,” Jensen finally croaks.

 

“Wait for it,” Jared reminds him, letting his fingers go slack around Jensen’s cock.  He curves that hand down to cup Jensen’s balls, palming them before he slides his hand up to Jensen’s belly, over the sweat-damp skin of his torso, to plant itself on his chest and pull the smaller man off of his hands to balance on his knees.  Then, Jared presses himself against Jensen’s back, angles his wrist just so, and crooks his fingers against Jensen’s prostate. 

 

Jensen goes wild, clawing at his thighs before reaching to grip Jared’s hips to steady himself.  From the corner of his eye he sees Jared appear, hooking his chin on Jensen’s shoulder, his gaze directed down Jensen’s torso, watching Jensen’s cock throb and leak as he works Jensen towards an orgasm.  Arched like this, Jensen feels completely open and weightless - Jared can take Jensen’s weight and then some, and he sags back against Jared’s heat, into the safety of his arms, and nods as his vision grows hazy.  Leaving one hand on Jared’s hip, his other covers the one Jared has laid on his chest, and he slips his fingers between Jared’s longer ones.

 

“M’gonna come,” he whispers, licking his lips and closing his eyes.  White flashes behind his eyelids and he flushes, pure arousal pooling low in his belly like lava.

 

“I know you are,” Jared purrs.  “Ask.” His fingers work steadily against Jensen, his lips and teeth worrying the skin of his shoulder, neck and ear.  His hand moves under Jensen’s, fingers fumbling until he scrapes over the small, hard peak of Jensen’s nipple. He brushes the pads of his fingers over it, circling it, teasing, and finally squeezing as his tongue swipes up the shell of Jensen’s ear.  “C’mon, ask me, Stack. Say, ‘Please, Sir, may I come?’”

 

Beneath the hot demand of Jared’s words, Jensen’s blood is roaring in his ears.  He can’t feel his toes. He can’t really feel his fingers. All of his senses have narrowed to the twinge and pulse of his ass, the stretch of Jared’s fingers, Jared’s heat, Jared’s voice, Jared’s scent, Jared, everything Jared, and Jensen bites his lip against all of it because it’s too much.  It’s too much and as much as he is grounding Jared, Jared is subsequently sending him rocketing into the stratosphere and he’s not sure he can take it.

 

“Now’s not the time to be so stubborn,” Jared reminds him.  “I want you to come for me.”

 

Jensen huffs Jared’s name, a slip of the tongue that Jared lets slide.

 

“Ask me.”

 

“P-please,” Jensen whispers, sucking in a breath and growling.  “Please, Sir, I wanna come.” He shakes his head, knows the words aren’t right, but he’s nothing if not stubborn to the very end.  “I wanna come,  _ please _ , may I come, Sir?”

 

Jared smiles against Jensen’s cheek and nods, and jerks his fingers faster, rubbing against Jensen in just the right way.  “Come  _ now _ ,” Jared growls. 

 

His eyes are wide and greedy as he watches Jensen’s muscles flex and contract.  There’s a pinch in his hip where Jensen’s nails dig in and then he’s coming long, and hard.  That gorgeous cock, all red and flushed, thick-veined and wet, visibly throbs and the first spurt is quick, followed by a second, and a third, and it all spatters back onto Jensen’s belly, his chest, his hand, and Jared’s too.  Jensen has gone silent, his body shaking as it stiffens with his climax.

 

“Let me hear it,” Jared coaxes.

 

“Fuck!” Jensen suddenly shouts.  His hips arch before his legs buckle, but Jared holds him up and talks him through it.  Jensen bares his teeth and tilts his head back to Jared’s shoulder, panting, whining, cursing Jared and begging him for more at the same time.  “Don’t fuckin’ stop. I don’t wanna stop comin’, oh my fucking  _ god _ , Jared!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> endless thanks to incog_ninja who goes to bat for me, and to marksmanfem who also forgot how to breathe. My glitches are my own. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We got a skin on skin thing, baby, I wanna lick you too much. I hear you comin' oooh ahhh, baby..."

They’ve fallen back in a heap against the rumpled bedclothes, Jared sprawled beneath a quaking Jensen, both hands now drifting over Jensen’s torso, smoothing over muscle and sweat-cooling skin.  In his haze, Jensen groans softly, and drags his own hand up Jared’s muscled thigh, and feels the evidence of Jared’s arousal press relentlessly into the small of his back. He gives a little sigh, and a laugh, and manages to turn his body so that he and Jared are pressed chest to chest.

 

“You came so much,” Jared chuckles, reaching to cup Jensen’s cheek and pulling him up to meet his mouth.  His tongue sweeps over Jensen’s in a lazy kiss.

 

Jensen groans, pulling back wetly.  “Guess you could say you bring out the best in me.”

 

Jared narrows his eyes playfully and growls, sliding his hands to grip Jensen’s wrists.  “That was awful.”

 

Jensen twists his hands out of Jared’s hold and pushes up off of his chest, sitting back on Jared’s thighs, his green eyes sparkling.  “Think you can come that much?” He breathes with a haughty look.

 

“You wanna give it a try?”

 

“Honey,” Jensen sighs teasingly, shaking his head and reaching for Jared’s wrists.  He pins them next to the larger man’s head and leans down, slotting their hips together.  “I don’t gotta ‘try’ anything. I’m gonna fuck you into this mattress and you’re gonna come so long and so hard you’ll think you’ve died and been reborn again.”  While he’s talking he’s working his hips, dragging his half-hard, sticky cock up and down Jared’s stiff length and delighting in the sounds the man beneath him is making.  “Oh, you like that, don’t ya?” A smirk forms on his lips before he leans next to Jared’s ear, tightening his hold on Jared’s wrists and lifting his hips enough so that the heads of their cocks mimic their mouths from seconds before.  “I’m gonna make you come so good, Jared,” Jensen promises. 

 

He trails kisses along the stubble of Jared’s jaw, scrapes his teeth over his pointed chin, and flicks his tongue against Jared’s bottom lip before sitting back and slowly releasing his hold on Jared.  His fingertips drag down over the rapid pulse in Jared’s wrist, dance over the delicate skin on the inside of his thick forearms to his elbows, and then test the firm curves of bicep and tricep. The taller man is a study of proportions, lines that curve and angle and form a delectable specimen that makes Jensen’s arousal smoulder as he looks him over.

 

“Goddamn, you are something to look at.”  His fingers card through the hair under Jared’s arms and then rake down his ribs, causing Jared to hiss and arch his hips below Jensen.  “Especially like this,” Jensen continues, cocking his head and watching his hands map Jared’s torso. “All laid out under me. Waitin’ for me.  To fuck me.” He glances up as the last words leave his lips and he finds Jared watching him closely. “Got me all worked up a moment ago, really reamed my ass good.”  To prove his point he uses one hand to balance on Jared’s abs as he lifts himself from Jared’s lap, while his other hand reaches back and between his cheeks, finding his hole still slick with lube, hot, and ready.  He pushes two fingers in and presses the tip of his tongue to his canine tooth. “Now I just want your cock.” 

 

With a hum Jensen slowly fucks himself with his fingers, and Jared can’t decide where to look - at the way Jensen’s hips buck and roll, the way his lashes flutter, or the way his cock is slowly springing back to life with every push of his fingers.

 

“Jay,” Jared huffs softly.  

 

“Shush, sweetheart,” Jensen teases with a wink.  “I’ll take good care of ya.” His promise dies off with a whisper of a moan, and his head falls back as he curls his fingers just so.  “Goddamn I gotta get on your dick,” he mumbles, almost to himself.

 

“Then stop teasing me and  _ get on it _ ,” Jared murmurs with a soft smile, jerking his hips in an attempt to dislodge Jensen.

 

Jensen hums and gives his head a shake, and slows the fingers in his ass.  Pulling them free he resettles in Jared’s lap and reaches for the long, thick cock that stands proudly between Jared’s heavily muscled thighs.  He gives it a few teasing strokes, pursing his lips at the round of growls that well in Jared’s throat, and then leans down and sets his lips against the head of Jared’s cock, kissing it wetly and letting his tongue flick into the groove there.

 

“Oh,  _ god _ ,” Jared gasps, his eyes squeezing shut for a split second.  Then, they flash open because he doesn’t want to miss the show Jensen is about to put on.  He knows how much Jensen enjoys using his mouth in any way he can. His hands clutch at the pillow beneath his head and he holds his breath as Jensen’s eyes meet his.

 

“You wanna put your hands on me, you go right ahead” he breathes, pressing another soft kiss to the tip of Jared’s dick.  “C’mon, show me what you want.”

 

Jared snarls and snares his fingers into Jensen’s short hair, and Jensen’s lashes flutter as he cranes his neck into the sharp tug that Jared gives him.  Then, Jared’s twisting Jensen’s mouth back down, growling and lifting his hips, smearing precome along Jensen’s chin and the corner of his mouth.

 

“Open,” Jared mutters, giving Jensen another hard yank.  Splaying his palm over Jensen’s jaw his other hand circles the base of his cock, holding himself steady against Jensen’s mouth.  

 

Jensen grins and does as he’s told, opening his mouth, soft, hot velvet slipping over the smooth crown of Jared’s cock.  His tongue swirls and slips, and makes everything wet. Jared’s eyes go wide as the sounds Jensen makes pulse through him, thick as his own blood.  When Jensen flutters and then presses the tip of his tongue to where Jared’s arousal wells thick and salty-sweet, the hand on his jaw slides around to the back of his neck.  Jensen closes his eyes and lets Jared all the way in.

 

It’s almost too much all at once and Jared gasps and stills his hips, almost trying to pull back from the inferno he’s slid his dick into.  Jensen, of course, has other plans. He somehow manages to shake his head even with his mouth full of Jared’s cock, and his hands curl over Jared’s hips, nails biting into the skin as he growls in warning.  Jensen can take it, he  _ wants _ to take it, and Jared knows it.  There’s a long, wet slurp, followed by another plunge of Jensen’s mouth, and then another, and another, and the slick, sodden slide of Jensen’s throat tightens against the sudden swell in Jared’s cock.  

 

Jared blinks rapidly, stars flashing at the edges of his vision as his head tips back and he stares at the ceiling.  Jensen’s mouth leaves him suddenly and there’s a harshly growled, “Eyes on me,” that Jared can’t ignore. He looks back down, sees the wicked streak through the green of Jensen’s irises, and he sneers with a curse as Jensen takes his cock down his throat all over again.  

 

A few more passes and Jensen pulls off again, gasping, and he reaches down between his own thighs and finds his cock, inevitably and incredibly hard, and he wraps his fingers around it and pumps swiftly in an attempt to bring him up to Jared’s level of arousal.  “Fuckin’ talk to me, Jared. Hmm?” His mouth falls in a sloppy series of kisses all over Jared’s cock, sucking the tip and licking lewd stripes down the shaft. “You gonna come?”

 

Jared bares his teeth and he flicks his hair from his eyes, reaching for the back of Jensen’s head with a wicked grin.  “I’m close,” he admits, twisting his hips so that he can push between Jensen’s lips once more. When the head of his cock is wedged in Jensen’s throat and Jensen’s nose is but fraction of an inch from the hair of Jared’s groin, Jared holds him there and looks into his eyes as gives a few shallow thrusts of his hips.  “But I think I wanna come in your ass.”

 

Jensen’s lashes flutter and he hums, and there’s a few seconds where his vision blurs and he hears nothing but his own blood rushing, and the way he sounds gagging on Jared’s cock.  He feels Jared pull him further down and then he feels the springy scratch of hair, feels the damp heat, smells the soap and the sweat and if this isn’t heaven proper, it’s close enough for him.  He just wants Jared to come - he doesn’t care where, he just wants it.

 

Suddenly, he’s gasping at air as Jared hauls him up his torso, pulling his thighs on either side of his hips.  His mouth is sore, jaw aching, spit and precome smeared down his chin.

 

“You drive,” Jared grins, wrapping his hand over Jensen’s where it still strokes his cock.  “I wanna see your face when we come.”

 

_ When  _ **_we_ ** _ come. _ Jensen’s eyes roll back at Jared’s assuredness, a shiver of pleasure rolling up his spine.  If there’s one thing Jensen can’t get enough of is when Jared waits on him and times it so that they’re coming together, or at least within seconds of one another.  Sure, sometimes he’s selfish and focused, and gets his first, but he  _ always _ takes care of Jensen after.  But those times where it’s as one?  He grins brightly and leans to one side snagging the bottle of lube.

 

There’s not much to do, really, and there’s no need to go slow at this point.  Jensen holds Jared steady as he balances on his knees, hovering, sinking down and savouring the first push of Jared’s cock into his heat.  Every time it feels so right, and they stare at each other with the same awestruck expression they had that very first time.  _ This _ is home, this is who they are when everything else is stripped away, and it’s enough to make them both pause and hold their breath as Jensen sinks down until Jared can’t get any deeper.  

 

A breath is released, and Jared’s fingers lace with Jensen’s, squeezing gently.  “You good?” Jared asks softly.

 

Jensen’s answer is a whispered, “Yeah, man,” and he gives a soft half smile before swivelling his hips.  It makes Jared choke on his next inhale and the other side of Jensen’s mouth goes up. “ _ You _ good?”

 

Jared nods and then tugs Jensen forward.  Jensen goes with the motion, pulling one hand free to brace on the bedding next to Jared’s head.  The other twists in Jared’s grasp, pulling those long fingers back to his hip. Jared takes the hint and gives an experimental lift of his hips while he hauls Jensen down, and forward at the same time.  Jensen nods and counters the move, meeting Jared’s next thrust. It goes like this, back and forth, ebb and flow, one feeding off the other until their pace is frantic, and Jensen’s thighs are shaking. With a hum he leans down and fuses his mouth to Jared’s, soft and warm and wet.  The kiss leaves Jared panting, and his fingers tighten into the thick slabs of muscle on Jensen’s thighs.

 

Biting his lip, Jensen pulls back and swipes his fingertips over Jared’s brow, pushing the hair back before dragging down the side of his face and over his jaw.  An unspoken question is asked, and Jared gives a slight nod before Jensen’s hand curves under Jared’s chin, cupping his throat and exerting the smallest amount of pressure.

 

Jared swallows and sucks in a breath, and pushes his hips up into Jensen, who in turn drops his hips down with a heavy moan.  His fingers flex on Jared’s throat and then squeeze tighter, and the gasp that leaves Jared’s throat is tight with ecstasy. His lashes flutter and his cheekbones flush and Jensen swears he feels Jared’s cock swell where it breaches him.  Jensen murmurs his praise, softly urging Jared to let go. “C’mon, sweetheart,” he urges, “come in my ass.”

 

Jared swallows against the grip on his throat and keens, fingers bruising the flesh of Jensen’s thighs now.  The tighter he grips Jensen, and the tighter Jensen grips him, only makes Jared’s grasp on his control slip. He whimpers and watches Jensen’s mouth open in a smile before his gaze drifts down to where Jensen is gripping his cock, stroking with every swing of Jared’s hips.  

 

“C’mon,” Jensen whispers again, biting his lip to keep himself in check.  His fingers tighten once more, palm scraped with Jared’s stubble, and he leans back, changing the angle of Jared’s cock inside.  “Give it to me.” He lets go for a second, hears the sharp, wheezing inhale of Jared’s breath, and then closes his fingers again.  

 

Tears shimmer at the corners of Jared’s eyes and his mouth is slack and smiling.  Jensen is hot everywhere, tight everywhere, slick and snug, and the familiarity of it eases the anxious jerk of Jared’s pulse.  Closing his eyes, wetness streaks down his cheeks and he stifles a moan, and manages to gag on Jensen’s name. This is the place, where the lines of control blur, where pleasure and panic, trust and truth, all swirl and melt and tingle in the pit of Jared’s stomach.  It tugs there from the inside, and it feels like his balls are being pulled to his navel by an invisible thread attached to Jensen’s desire.

 

“Fuck -  _ Jared _ ,” Jensen suddenly gasps, his his hips still as Jared comes, pulsing hot and thick.

 

Jared’s eyes flutter open at the reverence in Jensen’s voice and then he becomes acutely aware that the breath is rushing into his lungs, and with it the blood to his brain, and his orgasm tears through him like a hurricane.  His spine arches sharply as he empties himself into Jensen with a ragged cry, and his nerves are tingling in tune with the ringing in his ears. Above him Jensen is a picture of satisfaction for Jared’s climax, and determination for his own.  His upper lip curls in a delectable sneer as he braces one hand behind him on Jared’s thigh, and takes up a proper rhythm on his cock with the other. It doesn’t take more than half a dozen firm, quick strokes, and Jensen is coming, his abs contracting with his orgasm, and he spurts white hot over his knuckles, his belly, and Jared’s belly, too.  

 

Jared’s hands wrap Jensen’s biceps and pull him down, smearing the spending between their bodies, and he kisses Jensen until they’re both breathless and dizzy with the aftermath.  “God, Jay,” Jared rasps, trading a bicep for the span of Jensen’s back and gliding over the sweat damp skin before gently cupping his ass.

 

“I know,” Jensen smiles, dropping another soft kiss to the cupid’s bow of Jared’s top lip.  He groans then, stretching as best he can with Jared still buried in his ass. “Gonna let me sleep now?  I think the whiskey is catching up.” He blinks and glares at the clock once more. “Fuck, how is it so late?”

 

“It’s  _ early _ ,” Jared murmurs, holding Jensen steady as he pulls free with a grunt.  

 

Jensen makes a face as Jared’s come dribbles from between his legs.  “Whatever. Shower?”

 

Jared nods.  “Then breakfast.”

 

“Then sleep,” Jensen reminds him.

 

“And then what?” Jared asks, fingertips skating over the short hairs at the back of Jensen’s neck and spreading the drops of sweat he finds there.

 

Jensen smiles and gazes down at Jared’s mouth.  He kisses him again and then stretches up, kissing Jared’s hairline, tasting the salt of his skin.  “Then we do it all over again.”

 

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to incog_ninja for the read and forgetting to breathe 17 times whilst doing the aforementioned read. You're my Tyler Durden, and the Dean to my Sam <3


End file.
